Grounded
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: Lauren Rivers is a member of the 100 who is sent down to Earth and discovers that the ground is now survivable, but there are dangers that no one could have known. Lauren's strong will must aid her as she is stranded with the friend who betrayed her, the friend who loves her, a criminal and a girl whose own birth was illegal. The fight for their lives begins against the Grounders
1. Chapter 1

**One**

_Lauren_

These four walls have been my only company for the last eight months, I used to count my time in here by days but now I have decided just to focus on the months. I stared up at the ceiling at the millions of stars clearly visible from the round circular window, always being amazed at how beautiful space was and it had a purity and innocence that couldn't be changed by mankind. The night sky was all I knew, considering I was born in space and never set foot on real earth of breathed real air… The Ark was all the remaining human race knew. It's been ninety-seven years since a nuclear war killed everyone on earth, leaving the Earth filled with radiation and the remaining survivors to be evacuated into space on several space stations that later became one.

Apparently Earth needed another hundred years before it was safe to return, which was everyone's hope and something that was a fairytale to me - even if it was safe to go back, I'd be dead and floated by then. Nope, my reality was the Sky Box (AKA the prison for under eighteens, if you're over that age it's death and it's unimportant how big or small the crime was), but I was seventeen and my crime was kept confidential and I would definitely be killed for it when I turned eighteen… my fate was to be the same as Mum's.

Tears burned my eyes as guilt and betrayal filled my chest, knowing that my mother's death was partly my fault because I put my faith and trust into the wrong person - Clarke Griffon. That bitch was supposed to be my friend, practically a sister and she betrayed me to save her precious father's skin and let my mother take the fall for his mistake. The only problem with that plan was that Jake Griffon was executed with my mother, leaving me an orphan and locked up while the Ark was slowly dying and they'd rather keep everyone oblivious to this fact. I knew Clarke must have been arrested but I had never seen her here, neither had I heard from Wells. He was my oldest friend and it was his father the Councillor who had executed Mum, Wells was there when Mum died and I had to witness her being sucked into space and oblivion. I loved Wells, but my hatred for his father was clouding my feelings for the guy I had always cared for. This is what I hated most about confinement, you were left with your own misery and heartache.

I leaned back on my bed and brushed my long brown hair behind my ear, but the sounds outside suddenly had me sitting straight back up as I heard the doors of other cells opening and slamming mixed with the shouts of teenagers. My heart jumped into my throat as my cell door slid open and two soldiers marched in, one carrying a small box and both had unfriendly gazes focused on me. For months I had wished to see another person, now that I've seen this guys glaring at me I was sincerely wishing I was alone.

"Prisoner 587, move to the wall." the red haired soldier ordered as I reluctantly got up and walked to the opposite wall. It was usual for there to be random checks to make sure none of the juveniles weren't doing drugs or had anything illegal in their cells, but I knew in my gut that this was something totally different and I balled my hands into fists as I heard the metal box opening.

"What's going on?" I demanded as I tried to sound braver than I felt, my British accent sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Hold out your arm," the black soldier snapped, grabbing my wrist and forcing a silver bracelet on it. I winced as I felt tiny needles enter my skin and the green light glowed at a steady pace, mirroring the pace of my heartbeat. No, this can't be right - I'm not eighteen!

"It's not my time, I'm only seventeen!" I shouted as the guard took me by the arm and panic and adrenaline pulsed through my blood "NO!"

My right arm swung and my fist connected with his face, a crunching sound clearly audible as he loosened his grip and I bolted for the for the door. The other guard sized me round the middle and lifted me off my feet, ignoring my kicks and screams as he dragged me out onto the balcony. I looked around wildly as I saw other teenagers being taken out of their cell - some going along quietly while others (like me) were putting up a valiant fight.

"Lauren, calm down!" a familiar voice said coolly and I looked up to see Abby Griffin standing in front of me as the blonde girl who made my life hell bolted from the cell two doors from mine and came face to face with her mother "Clarke!"

"Mum?" Clarke breathed tearfully, clinging to her mother for dear life as they embraced and I felt a hollow emptiness in my chest that could never be filled by a mother's love again "they're killing us, aren't they? Making more time for the rest of you?"

"No," Abby said firmly, gripping her bawling daughter's shoulders reassuringly "you're being sent to the ground."

Wait, what? The ground as in soil ground that only comes from the Earth?! This has to be a joke, it's not safe to go down there… it's a suicide mission.

"No, it's not safe," I said weakly as I struggled against the guard holding me "we get reviewed at eighteen."

"The rules have changed," Abby said seriously before turning to Clarke, who still hadn't seemed to notice I was standing there or was choosing to ignore me "This gives you a chance to live. Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father. But be careful, I can't lose you, too. I love you so much."

Clarke broke down into hysterical sobs as she hugged her mother and I actually sympathised with her because apart of me still saw her as my best friend, but she had a mother to love her and I didn't and never would - all because of her. Clarke's body suddenly slumped against Abby and I jolted with shock as I saw a tranquilizer was shot in her back, realising they had knocked her unconscious.

Now we were being sent to Earth and I could see my life going in two directions - dying on the Ark from lack of oxygen or dying on a radioactive world. At least it might be quicker dying on Earth, but there was apart of me that wanted to fight for survival instead of accepting a dooming fate.

I kept quiet as I was lead down the corridor to the drops ship, not knowing what was going to happen once this ship takes off for Earth.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading the new chapter of my latest story and I hope you liked it, a review to give your thoughts and feedback would be awesome as I love hearing from you guys and it lets me know that this story would be worth updating. I'd love to hear your thoughts on Lauren, I did enjoy writing her and I wanted to write the cannon characters true to themselves (now I am a fan of Clarke and I think she's a great character, but I wanted to create a new character who dislikes her to add a different perspective).**

**Now this story is going to be a Lauren/Wells pairing (I loved Wells' character and I'm planning to keep him alive in my story) and I might add a third love interest for Lauren which I'm undecided about so I wanna know who you'd like to see showing a romantic interest in Lauren.**

**I'm going to stick to the main plot of the TV show, with a few of my own original plot twists and I'll be writing from five characters POV (Lauren, Wells, Clarke, Bellemy and Octavia).**

**Thanks again for reading and I can't wait to read your reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two:**

_Clarke_

My head felt woozy and I dimly heard the chatter of people around me, but the sound of engines and electronic devices made me slowly open my eyes and I realised that we were sitting in a drop ship strapped to our sits. Desperately I looked around to see my watch was thankfully still attached to my wrist, but my other wrist had that weird mental bracelet was on my other wrist and showed no sign of coming off. What the hell happened? This wasn't right, was this some sort of execution that the Council was making to keep more orygen on the Ark? Kill every few hundred people and send hope the human race doesn't reproduce for another few years, that sounds like something Jaha would decide.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." I turned to see Wells sitting beside me with a somber look on his face. No, he can't be here! This wasn't who I imagined spending my execution with. Lauren and Wells were much closer than I was with either of them, but that bitterness that grew when Jaha killed my father intensified when I looked into those dark brown eyes.

"What are you doing here!" I demanded, but Wells merely held up his wrist to show his metal bracelet. He got himself arrested, what for? For me?

"When I heard Lauren…" Wells began, but his voice faltered as he turned to look at someone past my shoulder and I followed his gaze to see Lauren sitting in a row of seats by the wall. All these teenagers were either excited or bawling their eyes out, but Lauren was staring up at the ceiling and I noticed that she was breathing three heartbreaking words.

_May we meet again, may we meet again…_

I wanted to speak to her, but I had no idea what to say to her. I had one selfish moment where I wanted to do the right thing, but it had cost me my best friend and my father still died.

"Lauren…" Wells began, his eyes pleading as Lauren reluctantly looked his way and her eyes were so icy and unfeeling it was like looking at a woman who had known nothing but misery instead of a seventeen year old girl "I'm sorry about your mother…"

Guilt filled my chest as Lauren glared back at Wells with such loathing, he looked like she had broken him into a million pieces - Lauren was directing her anger and hatred for the death of her father at him.

"Don't talk to me about her," Lauren hissed, but her eyes betrayed the slightest look of pain, but before she could say another word the monitors above us went blank and quickly a picture of Councillor Jaha appeared on the screen.

_Prisoners of the Ark, you've been given a second chance._

_Lauren _

I didn't know whether to scream or cry, but seeing Jaha's face filled my body with such hatred even I couldn't describe it. Everything that has gone wrong in my life was because of one man and his son was the guy I used to have feelings for, but now all I saw was his Dad. Then there was Clarke, she blamed my Mum for the faults found in the oxygen supplies and she had the nerve to look at me like I was something broken beyond repair. Maybe I was, but I didn't want her pity. As Jaha's speech continued to chat bullshit about saving the human race if Earth was survivable and if it wasn't, well we were disposable. I closed my eyes and gripped the restraints holding me into my chair and thought of how my life could possibly end: being suffocated by toxic gas was most likely.

The engine started and the drop ship detached from the Ark… speeding towards Earth.

Would I see Mum again if I died? Or would it be blackness… nothing?

The sounds of giggling disrupted my dark thoughts and I reluctantly opened my eyes to see a guy had taken off his belt and was floating towards Clarke.

"Go, Finn!" someone shouted.

Finn smirked at Clarke with a look he clearly thought was sexy, but I thought he looked more like an arrogant idiot.

"Looks like your dad floated me after all," Finn chuckled, winking at Clarke as he pulled his hands behind his head "name's Finn."

And just as would be expected from teenagers that were immature and impulsive, two guys took off their seatbelts and glided up into the air as the ship sped father.

"Sit down!" I shouted as Clarke ordered "Stay in your seats if you wanna live!"

Then before anyone could see how it happened, a guy knocked into a piece of equipment and clouds quickly burst from the pipes and sent the two guys soaring into the opposite wall with a deadening sound. The ship lost control as it suddenly bolted through the atmosphere and towards the earth, all controls having lost control over the ship. We were now plummeting to our deaths. Screams filled the small area and people were panicking as sparks flashed above them.

"Just give it a second, it's an old ship!" Clarke tried to reason, but my eyes locked with Wells and we both knew no one was saving us.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry about what happened!" Wells shouted over the screams, I turned my head away from his to avoid his eyes that were begging for forgiveness. I couldn't forgive him… I can't!

"Just shut up, Wells!" I screamed, tears streaming down my eyes as I glared at him.

"I'm sorry your mum got arrested," Wells shouted, his voice choked with emotion "but I can't die with you hating me!"

"My mum wasn't arrested, she was murdered by your father!" I screamed tearfully, glaring at his tear-filled eyes and I angrily yelled what I thought were my last words "I'll always hate you!"

The lights went out and the ship came to a sudden halt, silence falling.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm back! LOL - sorry I've been away for too long lol**

**Make sure to review and let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three:**

_Lauren_

We weren't dead. That's something, but I kept my eyes squeezed shut as I listened to the screams of the other kids around me and thought back to what might have been my last words. I would always hate Wells… I hated his dad and I always will, but seeing Jaha's face on that screen brought back all those memories of Mum's death and I took it out on Wells. Clarke was the one who really betrayed me, my feelings of hatred for Jaha were nothing compared to my anger towards Clarke. That was a rage that I didn't even understand, but it was the most real thing I had in my life these days and it was the only thing I had in my life that kept me from breaking.

I slowly unbuckled my belt and stood up, my feet felt uneasy as I braced myself for God knows what. Finn was bent over one of the guys that had taken off his belt and dread filled me as I hurried over to see him trying to find a pulse, but he was dead still.

"Is he?" I asked softly, Finn nodded grimly and I glanced over to the other teenager that was just as still as the first. Two deaths all over a moron acting like an idiot… this was messed up.

"Hey, are you okay?" a hand appeared on my shoulder and I flinched as Clarke touched me, turning to glare at her with such detestation that she took a step back in shock "sorry!"

"Don't fucking touch me!" I hissed as Clarke's brown eyes filled with tears that had no effect on me "if you know what's good for you, you'll keep out of my way and don't speak to me or radiation wouldn't be the only thing you'll have to worry about!"

Clarke breathed in a sharp breath and opened her mouth to reply, but we all turned when a guy in a uniform and jet black hair went to open the ship's door. Well, this was the moment of truth whether we live or die, I guess getting this over with was better than being trapped in here wondering what was awaiting us outside.

"The air could be toxic!" Clarke piped up as the guy slid the bolt across the door, his finger inches away from the button. He turned to face her, his handsome face in a permenat frown that was strangely sexy and he had an air of confidence about him like he really didn't give a shit. This was a real bad boy, not the stupid pretty boy rebel that Finn was, but this soldier looking guy had a bad vibe that also made me feel slightly wary of him.

"If the air's toxic, we're dead anyway," the soldier answered briefly, his eyes turning quickly as a small voice said in a surprised tone "Bellemy?"

I turned to see a brunette girl who was taller than me, but around my age and I noticed she shared the older boy's olive skin and dark brown eyes that made the resemblance between them shocking. The girl looked at Bellemy in slight shock, approaching him as if she had seen the ghost of a loved one.

"Octavia…" Bellemy beamed, pulling the girl into his arms and then looking down at her with a wide smile "look how big you got."

"What is this?" Clarke demanded, frowning as the girl turned to face her with an annoyed look that I could seriously relate to.

"Do you mind?" Octavia said coolly, her irritated tone mirrored the look on my face perfectly "I haven't seen my brother in over a year."

Brother? Holy shit!

On the Ark, oxygen supplies were low and reproduction was reduced to one couple having only one child and if they had another it would result in the parents being floated and the child being sent to the Sky Box. During my time in lock down, I heard rumours about a girl that had been sent to the Sky Box for being a second child and she had actually been raised in secret by hiding her under the floorboards. Kind of reminded me of _Flowers in the Attic_, but this girl looked tough and I wouldn't wanna see her pissed off.

"That's Octavia Blake!" a bloke yelled behind me "the Girl under the Floorboards!"

Suddenly, Bellemy gripped Octavia's elbow as she spun around with a furious look in her eyes and she looked just about ready to punch the guy's lights out.

"Hey, let's give them something else to remember you for," Bellemy said calmly with a sly grin that made Octavia hesitate briefly "like being the first human to set foot on Earth in years."

That seemed to be the key to calming her down and I noticed the two siblings share an excited grin before Bellemy finally pressed the button and the doors slid open. A gust of wind blew in as a bright white light poured in through the doorway and I was half expecting burning pains on my skin or gas filling my lungs, but none of those things happened and as I squinted through the light I saw Octavia take a hesitant step forward.

My eyes adjusted to the light and I noticed the ship was shrounded by a beautiful rainforest, full of vibrant greens and the purest blue sky. It was truly beautiful and I was so amazed, I barely noticed Octavia jumping off the ship and landing on the luscious green grass.

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" Octavia screamed and the silent spell broke as the other kids screamed and sprinted off the ship with yells of victory. I took my time as I stepped slowly stepped onto the clearing, taking in the scenery that I had only ever dreamed about or seen in History books on the Ark before I was arrested.

Breathing in deep the fresh air was amazing, hearing the sounds of the birds was surprisingly endearing and one thing was for certain. We were alive!

Clarke walked up beside me, holding a map and looking out between a break in the trees where a black mountain was clearly visible. I was just about to make a move to put some well deserved distance between us, when Finn walked up and smiled what he obviously thought was a charming smile

"So, we made it Princess…" Finn grinned at Clarke, but she chose to ignore him "you don't like being called Princess, do you Princess?"

"See that?" Clarke asked me, but then obviously remembered I wanted nothing to do with her and quickly grabbed my arm as I went to leave "no, listen! See there, that's Mount Weather and that's where we're supposed to be right now because that's our main food and water supply."

Oh God. While everyone was freaking out about crash landing from space and discovering Earth is survivable, no one except Miss Blondie realised that those idiots on the Ark gave sent us to the wrong spot.

They dropped us on the wrong mountain…

Fuck!

_Wells_

Right, we needed a plan about what we were to do about food and as soon as Clarke filled me in on the situation we gathered around a small rock we used as a table and Clarke mapped out our route to Mount Weather. I was only partly listening, the other part of me was focused on Lauren and it was like I was trying to memorise every detail about her from all those long months apart. She was still as beautiful as ever, but there was a hardness about her and detachment in her eyes mixed with resentment that made my chest ache. Hearing her say she hated me, I wanted the ship to explode to erase the look of hatred from my mind and knowing that she wouldn't feel that way if she knew the whole story - I couldn't tell her, because if I did it would shatter her already messed up life that was already ruined because of me. If I told her what really happened to stop her from hating me, it would be selfish and it wouldn't make up for what happened.

Clarke may have tried to turn her in, but Lauren's arrest had nothing to do with her mother knowing about the low oxygen supply.

A shoulder suddenly slammed into my back and I turned to see that asshole Murthy looking at me with a gloating sneer, his hand moving to Lauren as he stepped closer.

"Back off!" I warned, instinctively pushing Murphy away as he stumbled back and glared at me with utter hatred. Every kid on this planet was going to hate me for who my dad was, but I was only here to protect Clarke.

"You know my Dad begged for his life as your dad floated him," Murphy said dryly, pushing against my chest and goading me to retaliate.

"Leave it!" Lauren warned, but Murphy was beyond reasoning as he suddenly throw a punch and his fist collided with my jaw "NO!"

I was quick to dodge the next punch and I saw out of the corner of my eye two guys holding Lauren and Clarke back, wanting to see blood like wild animals instead of letting anyone stop it. I threw another punch, drawing blood from his mouth and holding up my hands ready to block another punch. Instead, Murphy kicked his leg, catching my artificial leg and sending me crashing to the ground. Even though I had more muscle definition and better upper body strength than Murphy, my disability was my only set back that Murphy knowing would use ro his advantage.

"Enough!"

I looked up just in time to see a guy in a beanie hat jump between us, shoving Murphy away and with this guy having twice the height and muscle Murphy didn't attack him.

"Back off, the dude only has one leg." the mixed race guy warned fiercely "why don't you be man enough to even the playing field."

"Whatever, Miller…" Murphy hissed, but when Miller showed no sign of moving did he reluctantly walk away.

"Hey, Miller." Octavia called flirtatiously, winking at Miller with a confident smile "rescue me next."

"You okay?" Lauren rushed over, not waiting for my response as she helped me to my feet my right leg couldn't move properly. Shit, that asshole must have knocked it out of its socket. Lauren helped me sit down by the bolder, rolling up my jeans to see my metal leg that did not bother her as he began to secure it.

She didn't speak, but her silence spoke volumes.

_I was beyond furious as I marched into Dad's office, unable to control my anger. Clarke had told Dad Lauren's mom was involved with the oxygen supply scandal to save her dad and now Monica Rivers was dead and my best friend was now in prison for something she didn't even know about until a few hours ago. I had just watched the guards drag both my friends away, but my main concern was Lauren as she genuinely had nothing to do with this and needed to be released._

_Dad looked up from his papers as I slammed the door shut, glaring at him as my whole body shook with rage._

"_You can't do this," I told him firmly, not waiting for an answer "Lauren had nothing to do with this, Jake was the one who was going to go public and Clarke put all the blame on Monica. You can't arrest her, she's innocent!"_

_Dad tried to look reassuring, but he didn't understand how I was feeling. I never asked my father for anything and here I was, begging him to let Lauren go and he looked at me like I was just an irate subject._

"_Son, you don't understand," Dad said softly, standing up and looking at me on an even eye "this is out of my control…"_

"_You're the fucking Chancellor!" I practically screamed, my eyes imploring as I met his angry ones and not even caring I just swore at my father "please, this isn't fair on her and she shouldn't be punished for this."_

"_Watch your mouth," Dad warned firmly, holding up his hand to silence me "Lauren's arrest had nothing to do with the air supply incident, it was to do with the fact she is an illegal child."_

_I couldn't quite process this. How could she be an illegal child when she never told me she had any other siblings and she's told me all her secrets. Unless she didn't know…_

"_What?" I asked and Dad sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger before looking at me seriously._

"_This remains confidential, you are to tell nobody and that includes Lauren." Dad warned me and waited till I reluctantly nodded before he continued "Monica only had one child, but Lauren's biological father has another child and this is still an illegal act in our society even for a man to father more than one child… Jake Griffion was Lauren's father and Clarke is her half-sister…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I have finally updated (YAY!) and I hope you guys like this chapter as it included some key elements that'll play important roles in future chapters. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been so busy with college and I have been accepted into a university so my main priority is getting good grades before the end of term - so I most likely won't be able to update as regularly until then.**

**I'm loving the second series of "The 100" and I've decided to add my own twists on this story so it won't follow the exact narrative of the show but I will be keeping key elements in this story.**

**There will be a character death in the next chapter and there will be some Ark scenes with Abby and Raven (who is my absolute favourite female character... well, ONE of them as there are so many great female protagionists on this show lol) so I will be writing a Raven POV.**

**Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review to let me know your thoughts and opinions on this fic so far :)**


End file.
